


You Make my Heart Flutter, a Mavin AU

by eagererudite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagererudite/pseuds/eagererudite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin AU by request.<br/>Michael seriously upsets Gavin, he has no clue what he did wrong or how to fix it. "Pulling into the Ramsey’s driveway, Michael could feel his heart speed up. He had never offended Gavin like this before. He didn’t know how to talk to him, how can he apologize when he doesn’t know exactly what he did? Taking the deepest breath he could muster, he steps out of the car and heads for the door. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make my Heart Flutter, a Mavin AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Mavin fic. The first fic I'm linking to myself actually. I hope you enjoy it!

As long as Geoff has known him, Gavin never wore anything sleeveless or even walked around topless. He never swam, enjoyed a hot tub, or even walked from the bathroom to his room without being dressed. Goeff always assumed it was because Gavin was prude and the fear of being shirtless was a weird British thing; at least until this afternoon.

 

**18 hours earlier:**

The lads and gents are in the midst of recording another Minecraft Let’s Play; they are playing Shopping List X. This version of Shopping List is intense. Goeff and Gavin really went hardcore with the list: diamond block, brick, chiseled quarts block, diorite block, coarse dirt, granite, a hay bale, sandstone, green stained glass, cobblestone stairs, iron bars, an enchanting table, ladder, painting, slime block, and a torch. The guys are about two hours into the Let’s Play and no one is incredibly far along.

“Are you sure there’s even enough diamond in this damn world for us to make a block and enchanting table?” Jack groans.

“Don’t forget the diamond to mine the obsidian for it too.” Ray responds groaning just before the rest of the room.

“Hey assholes, I’m playing this with you.” Geoff reminds them, “I figured since you’ve been creeped five times, you’dve quit by now Michael, what you got going on over there?”

“Oh nothing Goeff, I just don’t feel like yelling about it very much.” Michael says all too calmly. Gavin can’t resist the urge to Caleb; he peaks over at Michael’s screen and sees the lad is _punching_ his fourth block of obsidian.

 Gavin hadn’t thought of that, he had all the diamond he needed just no obsidian. Gavin wagers he has about 5 minutes before Michael moves so he scurries off to make a map, all the while giggling to himself.

Michael eyes Gavin cautiously and growls away from the mic, “I swear to fucking god Gavin, you try _ANYTHING_ before I hit that safe zone and I will _end_ you,” and if looks could kill, Gavin would have died right then and there.  As quietly as he can manage Gavin coos, “Micoo, would I ever do anything to my boi? I would never.”

They sit staring at each other for a moment, Gavin’s eyes dance all over Michael’s face, soaking up every freckle and curve before Michael growls at him again, “If you leave me alone, I won’t kill you. If you don’t, I’ll fucking turn you into shoes.” Gavin stares at Michael, knowing that the lad was absolutely serious, but can’t keep a straight face and bursts out laughing which surprises the rest of the gents.

“The hell is so funny?” Ryan calls from across the room, but Gavin was laughing too hard to answer coherently, “Micoo – Moriarty – shoes,” was all he lad manages to squeak out in between laughs. No one understands why Gavin was laughing so hard, so they ignore him and go about their business.

 Sweet, innocent, little Michael had just inadvertently quoted one of Gavin’s BBC villains, Moriarty. Gavin knows that Michael never watched BBC Sherlock because “I don’t like Benedingle Cucumberdick” which made the quote all more hysterical to Gavin. But despite being threatened to be turned into a pair of shoes, he continues on his quest to find Michael and kill him for the obsidian.

After he was able to breath, Gavin had his creeper-self climb to the surface and assemble his map. Glancing down at Achievement City, Gavin can see where everyone is: the R and R connection are either in or very near the safe zone, Goeff is just on or under the island behind Pacman, Jack is (almost as expected) on the other side of the freaking map up near AH Farms and Dan the Man, and Michael is just on the other side of the Alter.

Gavin sprints from Thunder Dome, where he was digging, to the base of the Alter and makes his perch within the tree near Michaels map marker and takes himself off the map. After climbing inside the tree, Gavin crouches to hide his name from Michael when he climbs out of his hole.

Michael has gathered everything he needed to win. He has the quarts, all but one diamond, and the hardest yet, the obsidian. He spent over 15 fucking minutes punching those damn rocks and he will _literally_ kill anyone who takes them from him. Before climbing out of the safety of his hole, he checks his map. No Gavin on the map, this can’t be good.

Michael crouches and digs a new hole out to avoid any booby-traps Gavin may have left with tripwire or something. Making it safely to the surface, he pokes his head out and looks around while crouching, scanning the world for Gavin’s creeper-self. The scene seems to be clear of the Brit, so he exits his hole and makes his way east for the safe zone to secure his victory. 

Gavin, seeing Michael take all the precautions he did, decides to hold for a moment before freeing himself from his hideout in the tree. Michael is nearly out of sight; Gavin punches the two leaf blocks preventing his escape and sprints to Banjo. Readying his iron sword, Gavin chases after Michael who was sprinting to, and closing in on, the safe zone. Gavin jumps as he nears the fleeing bear and spams right trigger as fast as he possibly can.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Michael shouts as Banjo’s health begins to deplete, he spins around just in time to see a sword-wielding creeper as his health runs out.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Michael shouts as he lunges from his chair onto Gavin and they topple to the floor. Gavin’s heart leaps into his throat as the collar of his shirt rips revealing his shoulder. He squirms as hard as he can to get out from under Michael, who was clutching the neck of Gavin’s shirt and shouting at him. Gavin, realizing the only way to get out from under the raging red head was to hit him, did, as hard as he possibly could, square in the nose. Michael reels backward onto the floor, and in the brief moment of shock caused by the blow to the nose, Gavin bolts out of the office.

The rest of the office sits in silence as they take in what just happened.

“Should…someone go after him?” Ray finally asks, breaking the silence. Goeff, shaking his head, responds, “No, just leave him be.” An uncomfortable silence fell over the office as Goeff saves their progress in the game and to sends everyone home for the day. But Michael can’t go home, not after what just happened. Why did Gavin react like that? He’s been tackled before, screamed at before, he’s never run away. Was it the shirt? The shirt Gavin was wearing today was nothing special, something he’s worn as far back as Michael could remember. So what was it? What caused Gavin to walk out? Michael spent the day editing the latest Rage Quit, then decided to head over to Goeff’s to see Gavin.

* * *

 

Pulling into the Ramsey’s driveway, Michael could feel his heart speed up. He had never offended Gavin like this before. He didn’t know how to talk to him, how can he apologize when he doesn’t know exactly what he did? Taking the deepest breath he could muster, he steps out of the car and heads for the door.

Just as he is about to knock, Griffon opens the door, “Goeff told me to look out for you, come on in. Gav’s in his room.” Michael doesn’t know how to respond, so he just solemnly smiles and shuffles into the house. Making his way to Gavin’s room, he pauses, trying to think of what he could possibly say to Gavin to make this better.

 Whatever it was that Michael did, threw off Gavin so much he left and never came back. How can Michael possibly string together the English language to accurately represent how sorry he is?

He never gets the chance to find the words; the bedroom door in front of him opens, interrupting his thoughts. Michael’s mind races trying to find something to say to the puffy-eyed Brit standing before him; nothing.

“I,” Michael starts, “I can’t even,” his voice trailing off. Despite his mind racing at a mile a minute, he can’t find the words he wants to say. To make things worse, Gavin just stares at him with those big sad eyes. Gavin was the first to break the gaze, he can’t look at the curly haired man any longer.

Gavin considers Michael the only person in the world he could trust with his secret, and he still hadn’t told him. He nearly found out today when he tackled him though, everyone nearly did. Gavin, lost in his thoughts, realizes they were still standing in the hallway.

“Do you want to come in?” Michael barely heard the words he was praying to hear and yet he can’t respond, he just nods and follows Gavin into his room. Gavin sits on the edge of his bed; Michael taking the spot next to him just staring at the floor, unable to look at his broken best friend.

Gavin was the first to break the silence, “Want a drink?” holding a fifth of Gentleman Jack. A smile creeps over Michael’s face as he holds out his hand for the bottle, “Fuck glasses, I need this in my system now.”

He tips the bottle back; the whiskey pours over his tongue stinging every inch of his mouth. Michael swallows and shakes his head, “Wow, that went down like water. We’re about to get bevved up aren’t we?”

Gavin smiles and tips the bottle back himself, making a face as he swallows the liquor. Gavin had never had this type of Jack before, let alone shoot it. He can tell from that first shot it was going to hit him hard. He doesn’t care. Passing the bottle back to Michael, he excuses himself to let Goeff know Michael will be staying over.

Sitting alone in Gavin’s room, Michael looks at the whiskey in his hand and decides he was going to get smashed. Taking a deep breath and shaking his free hand, he presses the bottle to his lips and begins chugging. The liquor burns as it runs down his throat, he feels his whole body clench as he drinks.

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand he pushes himself a little farther, one more mouthful of the sweet drink. Looking down at the bottle, panting, he realizes he just chugged about a third of it. He touches his face, feeling how fuzzy it was. Laughing to himself, “Brain fuzz is already here, it’s been five minutes. I’m so fucked.”

Gavin walks back into the room and is greeted by a grinning Michael, which immediately puts a smile on his face. Gavin, still not feeling the Jack, plops down next to Michael and takes the handle from him. Holding his breath, he chugs as much as he could before his gag reflex gets the best of him.

Swallowing quickly, Gavin turns his head and wretches toward the end of his bed. Michael lays a fuzzy feeling hand on Gavin’s shoulder and rubs his back, “Settle down man, it’ll be okay.” Gavin turns his head to look at Michael, and feels the world catch up a moment later. This was definitely going to kick his ass.

“I don’t know what I did to you today at the office; just know I never meant to hurt you. You’re my boi” Michael blurts out, furrowing his eyebrows determined to get the words out correctly. Gavin feels his heart skip a beat, “You’re MY boi!” he all but yells back. They stare at each other for a moment, probably a moment longer then they should. Michael for the first time, notices how intricate Gavin’s eyes are. A blueish-green around the outside and a yellow middle, why hadn’t he noticed them before? Why was he noticing them now?

Gavin’ s eyes dance across Michael’s face. He wonders what his face would feel like between his hands. What? Why? Gavin tries shaking the thoughts he was having as Michael’s hand crawls into his own. Michael squeezes two fingers between Gavin’s pointer finger and thumb, the touch set his nerves into over drive; he felt like he was being electrocuted. He rolls his hand up into Michael’s intertwining their fingers. He looks down at their hands. Michael’s hands were so small in his own, something else Gavin never noticed. His eyes follow Michael’s arm back up to his face. Michael is looking at Gavin in a way he didn’t recognize.

Michael just stares at Gavin, taking the whole of his face in. He never noticed how many little hairs he had when he didn’t shave. What would those prickly little hairs feel like? Shakily, he raises his hand to Gavin’s face, cupping it. He runs his thumb from his nose, across his cheek bone, to his own hand. Everything about his face felt so amazing; he knows it is because of the whiskey, and yet he can’t bring himself to let go. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling of Gavin.

Gavin nuzzles his face into Michael’s hand. They feel just as soft on his face as they do in his hand. Gavin wonders if the rest of Michael is just as soft. Taking his free hand, he cups Michael’s face and strokes it like Michael did his own. His cheek was so soft, feels so wonderful under Gavin’s touch. Staring at where his hand meets Michael’s face, he smiles.

Michael opens his eyes to find the Brit’s already locked on his own. At this point the room was swimming, he lost focus on the entertainment unit behind Gavin, who also starts to become blurry. In an attempt not to black out, Michael squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. Feeling Gavin’s hand leaving his own, he opens his eyes just in time to see Gavin close the space between them.

At first the kiss is tender, neither one moving. Gavin is the first to move, and he moves away from Michael, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what just came over me,” he whispers. Getting up far quicker than he is capable of, he stumbles into the wall next to the door. As Gavin begins to turn around, Michael launches himself at the Brit, landing one hand on either side of him.

“Where…are you…going?” He asks determined to get all of his words out.

Gavin can’t answer, because he has no clue. He just knows he has made a mistake by kissing Michael. Dropping his gaze, he places a hand on Michael’s hip trying to move him. But he finds his hand on skin revealed from Michael trapping him on the wall. Keeping his hand on his hip, Gavin slowly looks to Michael who has a strange look on his face.

The feeling of Gavin’s hand on his skin does something to Michael. It feels like he’s woken up; still fuzzy from the alcohol, but no-where near as close to blacking out as he was a few minutes ago. Michael meets Gavin’s gaze and this time, he closes the space between them. First he presses his lips to Gavin’s, gently. Pulling just far enough away to kiss him again, and again. Moving his hand from the wall to Gavin’s face, cupping it and pulling him closer to him.

Almost simultaneously, Gavin moves his other hand to find the skin peeking out on the other side. Digging his fingertips into Michael, Gavin starts to kiss Michael back, parting his lips slightly. The feeling of Michael’s lips on his own, spins Gavin’s brain into a flurry of thoughts, none of them coherent. Sliding his hands down, Gavin twisted two fingers into Michael’s belt loops. He pulls him into himself as tightly as he could, arching his back off the wall to close the space even further.

Michael moves his other hand from the wall to Gavin’s hips, slipping under his shirt to find his skin. Gavin’s warmth fills Michael’s hand and makes him hungrier. Placing a second hand on Gavin’s hips, he pulls the Brit off the wall. They move slowly toward the bed, feeling behind him, Michael sits down and pulls Gavin onto his lap.

Gavin moves his hands onto either side of Michael’s face, tilting it towards himself. He tilts his own chin away and presses their foreheads together, taking slow and shaky breaths that mimic Michael’s.

“Bloody hell” is all Gavin manages to mutter before Michael pulls Gavin down onto him. Placing a hand on either side of Michael’s head, Gavin lowers himself onto him. This time when their lips meet, the kisses are deeper, the pace quicker. Heart rates quicken, and adrenaline begins to course through their veins.

Michael is completely lost in the moment. Feeling Gavin’s nose move on his cheek as their lips dance, his body pressed firmly onto him, his lips pressed onto his own.  Michael runs his hands under Gavin’s shirt and up his sides tracing his curves, causing him to shudder. Running his fingers forward, and down along his stomach, he feels Gavin kiss him even deeper. Down to the waistband of Gavin’s underwear poking above his jeans, Michael hesitates and moves his hands back up Gavin’s back to the hem of his shirt.

Gavin freezes as he feels Michael move to take off his shirt. Michael pulls away, “Is…that not okay?”

Gavin backs his head away far enough to see the look of disappointment in Michael’s eyes, “I just,” he pauses, “I just don’t want us to take this farther then we would sober, and I think we’ve already crossed that line.” He nearly convinces himself it was the truth. Michael closes his eyes and sighs.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. So, what now?”

Gavin crawling to the top of the bed, pats next to him and Michael happily obliges. Gavin, lying on his back, stretches his arm around Michael who rolls onto his side laying his head on Gavin’s chest. Their breathing in sync, the pair falls asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

                Michael is conscious before he opens his eyes; he can feel his stomach reeling and his head pounding. He lies there with his eyes closed trying to settle his stomach. As he waits for the nausea to pass, the night before starts coming back to him in little bits and pieces. He remembers driving to the Ramsey’s, chugging a bottle of whiskey, and then the rest of the night floods back in a flurry of memories. Gavin’s hands on his hips, his lips pressed against Gavin’s, and running his hands all over Gavin’s body.

Michael can’t understand why he and Gavin had made out, he just knows they did. His eyes flicker open as a noise comes from the right of him, it’s Gavin. They slept together too, Michael’s heart drops. He quickly slips a hand under the covers, thank god. All of his clothes were still there, things didn’t get to out of control last night.

Michael doesn’t move, partly as not to disturb Gavin and partly to keep himself from getting sick. He decides to think about the previous night’s events, where does this leave their friendship? Where does this leave his sexuality? How does he feel about it? How does Gavin feel about it? Does Gavin even remember what happened? He has so many questions, but before he could answer any of them, Gavin woke up.

Gavin, head pounding, stretches out in bed, to find he’s not alone. Slowly Gavin turns his head to find Michael looking at him.

“Hey,” Michael whispers.

“Mornin’ Micoo,” Gavin coos back. After breaking eye contact, Michael clears his throat, “Do you, uh,” he pauses to take a deep breath, “Do you remember last night?” He looks back at Gavin, different emotions flick across his face: nervousness, doubtfulness, and something that almost looked hopeful. Gavin furrows his eyebrows and closes his eyes to help himself remember because he really had no clue what had happened.

Gavin remembers the feeling of Michael’s hand on his face before the rest of the night rushed back to him:

_Michael’s hands are so soft against his skin, he looks so sweet and peaceful with his eyes closed. Gavin doesn’t understand where all that rage comes from. When he looks like this, he could fall in love with that face. Gavin could love that face anytime though, maybe he does. He’ll never know, he’ll never love him back. He’s got eyes for Lindsay, but what if? What if he kissed him right now? What’s the worst that could happen?_

_Fuck it._

_Gavin raises his other hand to Michael’s face, cupping it between his hands. Holding his breath, he approaches Michael, whose eyes were still closed. He leans in and just touches his lips to Michael’s it was the most gentle kiss he had ever been a part of, their lips pressed together but not moving. He pulls away and sees the look on Michael’s face, a mix of confusion and what Gavin took as horror. He got up to walk away, and that was all Gavin wanted to remember._

“I kissed you, you didn’t like it,” Gavin said, eyes dropping away from Michael’s face.

“What makes you think I didn’t like it?” the panic in Michael’s voice was just barely hidden by his whispering.

“The way you looked at me when I pulled away, it was a stupid decision to make. I was drunk. We were drunk. It was stupid.” Gavin can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, so he rolls onto his back and puts the heels of his hands onto his eyes-, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Michael doesn’t understand what Gavin is talking about. He scoots closer to Gavin and props himself up on his elbow.

“Gav, do you remember _all_ of last night?” Michael realizes he’s far more disappointed than relieved that Gavin didn’t seem to remember.

Gavin sat there and tried to push past the disgust on Michael’s face:

_As Gavin begins to turn around, Michael launches himself forward landing one hand on either side of him._

_“Where…are you…going?” He stumbles over his words._

_Gavin can’t answer, because he had no clue. He just knows he has made a mistake by kissing Michael, there was no way that he feels the same way Gavin only discovered he did. Dropping his gaze, he places a hand on Michael’s hip trying to move him. But he finds his hand on skin revealed from Michael trapping him on the wall, the feel of his skin electrifies him. Keeping his hand on his hip, Gavin slowly looks to Michael who has a strange look on his face._

_Michael meets Gavin’s gaze and this time, it is Michael who closes the space between them. First he presses his lips to Gavin’s, gently. Gavin can’t believe Michael is choosing to kiss him, actually kissing him as Michael pulls just far enough away to kiss him again, and again. This is truly what heaven must feel like. Moving his hand from the wall to Gavin’s face, cupping it and pulling him closer to himself; almost simultaneously, Gavin moves his other hand to find the skin peeking out on the other side. Digging his fingertips into Michael, Gavin starts to kiss Michael back, parting his lips slightly. This moment is better than Gavin could have ever anticipated. The feeling of Michael’s lips on his own, spins Gavin’s brain into a flurry of thoughts, none of them coherent. Sliding his hands down, Gavin twisted two fingers into Michael’s belt loops, he is too far away, Gavin needs to have him closer, and pulls him into himself as tightly as he can, arching his back off the wall to close the space even further._

_Michael moves his other hand from the wall to Gavin’s hips, slipping under his shirt to find his skin. The feeling of Michael’s hands under his shirt send shivers up his spine. This is more than he could have ever hoped for. Placing a second hand on Gavin’s hips, Michael pulls him off the wall. They move slowly toward the bed, feeling behind him, Michael sits down and pulls Gavin onto his lap._

_Gavin moves his hands onto either side of Michael’s face, tilting it towards himself. He tilts his own chin away and presses their foreheads together, taking slow and shaky breaths that mimic Michael’s._

_“Bloody hell” is all Gavin manages to mutter before Michael pulls Gavin down onto him. Placing a hand on either side of Michael’s head, Gavin lowers himself onto him. This time when their lips meet, the kisses are deeper, the pace quicker. Gavin can feel his pulse pumping everywhere, his fingers, his toes, everything that touches Michael feels on fire._

_Gavin can’t think straight, his mind is full of nothing but this moment. Michael runs his hands under Gavin’s shirt and up his sides tracing his curves, causing him to shudder. Running his fingers forward, and down along his stomach, Gavin can’t control himself anymore. He kisses Michael even deeper. Michael slides his hands down to the waistband of Gavin’s underwear poking above his jeans, Michael hesitates and moves his hands back up Gavin’s back to the hem of his shirt._

_Gavin freezes as he feels Michael move to take off his shirt. Michael pulls away, “Is…that not okay?”_

_Gavin backs his head away far enough to see the look of disappointment in Michael’s eyes, “I just,” he pauses knowing that the minute his shirt comes off, his secret is out, “I just don’t want us to take this farther then we would sober, and I think we’ve already crossed that line.” He nearly convinces himself it was the truth. Michael closes his eyes and sighs._

Eyes wide, Gavin looks over to Michael, “You,” he pauses, “you kissed me back?” Gavin could hardly trust his whiskey drowned memory.

Michael, relived to realize Gavin did remember all that happened the evening before, looks at Gavin lying there. He never actually looked at Gavin as a potential partner, but after last night there was no way he couldn’t. Gavin is looking at Michael with such affection and hope, it makes his heart skip a beat. Michael decides that this is something he wants, he wants Gavin.

Michael, licking his lips, leans down and kisses Gavin again. Slowly at first to see how Gavin will react.

Gavin, eyes shut, finds his face pulled into Michael’s. His heart skips a beat as he realizes what is happening. He worms his arm between Michael’s and wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

Michael climbs over Gavin, never breaking the kiss, and puts one leg on either side of him. Holding himself inches above Gavin, moves the kisses from his lips to his cheek, and trails kisses down to his jawbone. From his jaw, Michael moves to his neck, kissing it softly and slowly. Gavin’s breathing becomes quick and shallow. Traveling back up his neck, Michael pauses just below his jaw, and smiles to himself. He kisses Gavin’s jaw just once before he nibbles ever so gently on Gavin’s earlobe, causing him to whimper slightly.

Gavin kisses Michael’s chin, pulling his lips closer to his own. Without hesitating, Gavin sends one hand into Michael’s and curly locks, pulling him closer and he slides his tongue into his mouth. He runs circles around Michael’s tongue before he pulls away to take a much needed breath. He opens his eyes to find Michael’s gaze full of affection and hunger. Michael presses his lips back against Gavin’s and Gavin knows if this keeps up, his secret will be out in a matter of minutes.

Fuck it.

Gavin pulls away from the kiss, “Sit up,” he all but demands and Michael complies. He pulls his legs forward and wraps them around Gavin and he pulls his arms away from around Michael’s neck as they sit up. Gavin’s hands move to Michael’s hips and rest there for a moment as they continue to kiss. Gavin pulls away, takes a deep breath, and grabs hold of the hem of Michael’s shirt.

Gavin pulls Michael’s shirt up and off, he pauses to look at Michael before they envelope themselves in kisses again. Michael could feel Gavin running his hands over his bare skin, and loves every second of it. This moment the two of them are sharing, is something he never imagined happening, and something that might not have happened had they not gotten obliterated the night before. Nevertheless, he never knew how badly he wanted Gavin until he had him. Now that he does, he doesn’t even intend on letting go.

Michael moves his hands from Gavin’s face, to the hem of his shirt. This was it; this was the moment that Gavin was so terrified of last night. The moment Michael would find out Gavin wasn’t completely normal, not completely human. Michael lifts Gavin’s shirt up over his head and tosses it aside; he was hairier than Michael had anticipated. Just as he closes his eyes to kiss Gavin again he notices something flicker behind him.

Gavin, who kept his eyes open, knows Michael saw it, them. No one in his life after he had been rescued from that awful place had ever seen them, he made sure of it. He was so ashamed of himself, and now here he was, bearing it all for the person whom he could feel himself falling for with every passing moment. He closes his eyes, and enjoys the final moments he would ever have being intimate with Michael.  

Michael opens his eyes again as he pulls away to catch his breath, but what he sees stops his breathing.

Gavin had wings.

Not just any wings either, blue butterfly wings.

“Gavin,” he gapes, “you…”

“I know, it’s disgusting. I’m sorry I dragged you into this with me I just –“, Gavin is cut off by Michael kissing him. In udder confusion, “Why? Why aren’t you disgusted?”

“Are you kidding me? Gav these are awesome!” Michael says completely elated, “Why haven’t you told me about these before?”

“Because they’re disgusting and I’m ashamed of them. I’ve never know life without them and it’s disgusting. I’m an abomination” the last few words are barley audibled as tears begin to fall from Gavin despite his best efforts.

Michael, unable to imagine what Gavin went through or how he is feeling, wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck. He pulls the lad to his bare chest and pets his head, “Easy Gav, it’s okay. This doesn’t change anything, shh Gav it’s okay.” Michael is doing his best to calm him down, when the worst possible thing in the world happens.

Geoff opens Gavin’s door.

Geoff, who originally came in to see if the boys wanted anything from Wholy Bagel, stumbles upon a scene that no one involved was ready to have seen.

Michael is still sitting on Gavin’s lap, legs wrapped around him. Both boys are shirtless, and at that moment Michael pressed his lips against Gavin’s forehead.  And to take the cake, Gavin’s wings are completely exposed. Geoff stands there for a moment, unsure of what do to, unsure of what to think.

“GEOFF?!” Gavin screeches and struggles under Michael who refuses to let go.

“Hey buddy, um, I came to see if you guys wanted anything from Wholy Bagel but you guys are uh obviously busy.” Geoff stumbles over his words.

“Well, things got a little out of hand last night and, um, then again this morning” Michael sheepishly admits.

The realization slowly washes over Geoff, “Oh…okay then, so, uh, what’s with the wings?”

Gavin burst into tears again.

Michael shoots Geoff a look and coddles the man crying in his arms. Repeatedly stroking his hair and kissing his forehead, Michael eventually gets Gavin settled enough to talk about where the wings came from.

“When I was younger, my parents decided they couldn’t afford two children anymore and sold me to help take care of my brother. They were told I would be going to an adoption agency, and I would be placed in a loving home with people who cared for me,” he pauses and takes a shaky breath, “Well I was adopted, and the people that adopted me, they didn’t love me. They loved to experiment on me. The man who raised me was a researcher for a big time firm that closed down, they were testing genetic splicing. And when he grew tired of goldfish, he moved onto me. There were quite a few unsuccessful spliced but the one that worked was with a morpho didius, it’s a type of butterfly.” Gavin’s voiced trails off as he begins to choke up again.

“Gav, they’re beautiful..” Michael barely whispers.

“I’m really sorry about that buddy, I don’t think any differently of you. But I’m starving and Grif wants breakfast so I’m off.” And with that, Geoff closed the door behind him and walks away.

Gavin picks his face off of Michael’s chest to look at him, “You can go if you want to, I won’t blame you.”

Michael sits there, wondering if he really could learn to live with Gavin as his is. Whatever he is. Does he want this, whatever this is, to move forward? Does he want to be in a relationship with Gavin? Did he before? Do these wings change anything?

The only way he could know for sure is if his heart skipped a beat like it did this morning. Taking one long look over the man whose lap he was sitting on, making sure to recognize the fact Gavin has wings, he cups Gavin’s face and pulls it to his own.

Gavin is doesn’t understand why Michael is kissing him, but immediately relaxes into the kiss and enjoys every movement they make together. Michael pulls his legs back from around Gavin, slowly pushing him slowly backward onto the bed.

Propping himself up on one elbow, “Micoo, do you really not care about these?” he asks fluttering his wings.

“You’re a fucking nob, you know that?” Michael laughs as he kisses Gavin pushing him down into the bed.


End file.
